Last Minute Smile
by Huntress Arashi
Summary: Whoever makes Riza smile... wins her heart..! Who's the lucky guy? Sorry I'm not really good at summaries... Just please R&R..,, Oneshot..,, Happy Royai day!


A/N: Happy RoyAi day everyone!!! I just made this oneshot fic because I want to celebrate this special day for our favorite pairing... HeeeHeee... Please read and review... Thanks... And I apologize if there are some grammatical errors or typos... I'm too sleepy and not in the mood to check them... Hehehe sorry... BTW I think Riza was a bit OOC here...

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA... It belongs to Hiromu Arakawa.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jean entered the office with his abnormally gloomy looking face. Well, as usual, he was dumped again. It's not a surprise anymore.

"Good morning Havoc." The very cheerful Fuery greeted.

"What the heck is good in the morning?!" He embarrassingly yelled as he threw his bag on his table.

"You've been dumped again?" Breda asked with a teasing grin.

"It's none of your business!" Jean shouted as he repeatedly banged his head on his table.

"Hey! Be careful! That table costs two hundred dollars." Falman remarked as he paused from his work.

"And you care more to this stupid table than me?" Havoc screamed with teary eyes and reddened forehead.

"Don't blame the table for your stupidity." Falman replied harshly.

"What the...?! What kind of friend are you?!" Havoc shouted.

Finally, Riza spoke. "You know Havoc, you are so irritating." Riza said in a normal tone. "You are acting like a moron just because of a girl, how pathetic."

"You could always say that because in fact, you never had a boyfriend since birth!" Havoc revealed which made everyone's eyes widened.

"W-who told you that?!" Riza stuttered on her question.

Havoc smirked. "Well, it's obvious. You never bragged about a man, you're always strict, you always wear that emotionless face that even Da Vinci wouldn't be able to paint, and you even never dared to smile. Do you think a guy would fall for a girl like you?"

Riza then looked away and proceeded to her work. "So what if I don't get a boyfriend? It's not your problem anymore."

Havoc chuckled. "Heh... Why don't you just admit that you're afraid to be involved in a relationship?"

"I am not!" Riza exclaimed.

"Then get a boyfriend!" Havoc suggested.

Riza sighed in defeat. "Fine... Within three days, whoever can make me smile for at least 30 seconds... wins my heart." She proclaimed. But it seemed like everyone in the building had heard her. Even her lazy superior, who was sleeping on his desk, had woken up when he heard her.

Everyone's eyes widened with what she just announced. Was she serious? Everyone's thinking the same thing.

"A-are you serious?" Fuery was the one who first recovered from shock.

"Of course I am." She simply replied.

"But what if we failed to make you laugh?" Falman asked.

"It's your problem, not mine." She plainly answered.

"B-but that's..." Breda was cut off.

"If you're thinking that it's too easy, hell, think again. I'm Riza Hawkeye, remember that."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The news spread around the whole city within just a day...

First day...

Lots of flowers were found on her doorstep, and lots of men were hiding somewhere around her house. Some were soldiers; some were ordinary human beings who did nothing but look for their future partners. There are some boys who are hiding behind and above the trees; a few were on the roof; and there were some who were hiding in trash cans.

She got pissed off. She didn't want to waste time to throw all of those bouquets of flowers, so she decided to pour some gas on that pile and incinerated them. Still, nothing can be seen on her face but embarrassment. Poor boys, they wanted to cry on their spots.

She strolled on the streets. She felt like a lot of eyes were on her. _"Damn... What's wrong with these men...?"_ She asked herself. _"What the heck? Was that because of what I said yesterday? Oh no... I think I have to be stern, strict and emotionless for three days. This is going to be tough for me."_

When she reached the building, she was forcefully pulled by a group of soldiers. A photographer appeared and pulled out a camera. "Say cheese!"

All of them smiled except from her. No grin? No smirk? No smile? Nothing can be seen on her face. She sighed and instantly pulled her gun from its holster and furiously fired on the camera. Soon after some rounds, the camera's pieces were scattered all over the ground and she immediately went in the headquarters.

"MYYYY CAMMMEEERRRAAA!!!" The photographer screamed in grief.

She went in their office, and found a bunch of love letters on her table. She sighed in disbelief. She didn't know there were a lot of men who were interested on her. Surely she wouldn't fall for these guys. She crumpled all those senseless papers and threw them on the trash can.

Fuery soon walked to her, holding a piece of pink paper. Obviously, it was a love letter. "Uhh Riza... I just want to-" Riza swiftly took the paper and read it... and then ripped it. Fuery never said anything, but his eyes were filled of tears. He slowly walked out of the room, and after closing the door, a very loud scream was heard.

"Uhhh... Riza... Try not to be harsh again..." Havoc advised.

She kept silent. Fuery was kind, but she really didn't like love letters, and he's not her type.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Second day...

She found no love letters or any bouquet of flowers on her doorstep. She thought everyone had quitted courting on her. She went to the office without any worries. But of course, she still had that emotionless face with her.

She was walking on the hallway when Breda appeared and blocked her. He was holding Black Hayate on its arms. "Here... I-I know this monster can make you smile... Here's your doggie..."

"Hayate..." She called. "You know what to do..." She walked pass by Breda, who was still looking at her. He didn't notice the dog, and instantly bit his arm.

"MONSTERRRR!!!"

She entered their office, and soon worked on her reports. Falman went over to her, and sat beside her. "Good morning..." He greeted.

"Good morning..." She greeted back, without any emotions of course.

Falman released a fake cough, and proceeded with his plan. "Uhhh Riza..." He called.

"Yes?" She carelessly answered while signing some papers.

"Uhm... Who do you think spends the most time in the bathroom?" He purposely asked with a grin.

"Proceed with what you want to say, Falman." She demanded, still not looking at him.

"A plumber!" Falman laughed noisily at his cheesy joke.

Riza looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "You are so annoying." She rudely commented as she went out of the office.

Falman was left behind with a broken heart, teary eyes, but still laughing at his joke, which made him looked like... out of sanity.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Third day...

She was thankful. Only less than twenty four hours remaining and her dare will soon be over. She was fully awoken by a voice that was coming from outside. She opened the window and found Havoc outside. He was playing a guitar while singing a song that she never heard before. He's serenading her.

"_Havoc has a good voice. I wonder why he was always thrown away by the other girls. How sweet..."_ She thought, but she wasn't carried away. Of course, he's not what she wanted.

When she thought the song was done, she threw chocolate bars to Havoc. "Thanks for the free concert." She shouted over the window. However, there was no trace of happiness in her voice. After that, she never showed up again on the window. It's obvious. He was dumped again.

She entered the office, and found everybody banging their heads on their own desks, except for Roy, who was fully asleep on his place. Of course, she already knew their problems. She felt guilty with what she had done, but she had no choice. She ignored the brokenhearted boys and went to Roy's desk.

She found him silently asleep on his desk. "What the heck?" She said. By the way, she hadn't heard him spoke these past few days. "Colonel?" She shrugged him by his shoulder.

He eventually woke up and realized that she's by his side. "Oh, lieutenant, you're there..." He reacted as he rubbed his eyes.

She placed another pile of papers on his table for him to sign. He didn't speak, he didn't react, he even didn't complain about his job today. _"What's wrong with him?"_ She thought as she went back to her desk.

The hours passed by so fast. It was already seven o' clock in the evening. Everyone was done on their paperwork and ready to go. She called everyone's attention by releasing a fake cough. "Guys... Uhm... I'm sorry if I dumped all of you. I apologize for my actions but, really, I don't feel happy with what you've done." She still didn't release any smile.

All of them smiled at her. "It's okay, lieutenant. We know we don't deserve you." Havoc said with a smile.

"Yeah, he's right. We know there is someone destined for you." Fuery added.

"Good luck to your love life, lieutenant." Falman said as they all left Riza in the room. She sighed in relief. She thought they would never forgive her.

She then looked at her superior, who was currently finishing his reports. _"He's so cute when he's serious."_ She thought. _"What the hell? What am I thinking? I should get back to work."_

It was already eleven fifty eight o' clock when Roy finally spoke. "Riza..." He called.

"What is it sir?" She went to his desk, thinking that he's already finish with his work.

He stood up and looked at the clock on the wall that was just behind her. _"Ten seconds..."_ He walked closer to her. He pulled her by her waist, and soon, they can feel each other's breath. She didn't react or pull away. He glanced at the clock for the last time. _"Now..."_

He lowered his face and his lips met hers. They both closed their eyes and felt each other's heat. She didn't protest, and instead twirled her arms around his neck. He felt her lips widened a bit. It was a continuous kiss, without anything or anyone bothering them. The kiss lasted just for a minute before he pulled away. They were both breathless, but they managed to inhale gently.

"Now what?" She asked.

"I win your heart." He simply said with a smile.

"But you didn't see me smile."

"I didn't see it. But I felt it when I kissed you." He remarked.

She looked behind and glanced at the clock, then gazed back to him. "It's already twelve in the morning."

"But I kissed you at eleven fifty nine."

She sighed. Finally, she smiled and gave up. "I knew it was you who can make me smile."

He embraced her tightly. "I love you." He whispered.

She replied. "I love you, too."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: WoopS... Thanks for reading my fic. Please review... Thanks again... Happy RoyAi Day... and Happy Independence Day to Filipinos out there... WoooHooo!!!

PS: I'll update my other fics soon... I promise... hehehe...


End file.
